1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club.
2. Description of the Related Art
A golf club usually has a head, a shaft and a grip. The head has a hosel hole. The shaft is inserted into the hosel hole, and the inner peripheral surface of the hosel hole and the outer peripheral surface of the shaft are bonded to each other.
Incidentally, the golf club usually has a ferrule. The ferrule is also referred to as a socket. Usually, the ferrule has an outer surface formed into a conical surface shape and an outer diameter gradually decreasing to the grip side from the head side. This ferrule obscures the end surface of a hosel part of the head. The ferrule is useful for improving the outer appearance of the golf club.
A ferrule provided with a base part for being inserted into a hosel hole unlike in a general ferrule has been known. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2006-158496 and 2006-158477 disclose a ferrule provided with a base part for being inserted into a hosel hole. This base part is provided in order to relax stress concentration which is apt to be generated between the end surface of the hosel and the shaft.